🐓
Lisa sat her lab in the base with the Rubbor sample in front of her and her computer with the info on Rubbor that she stole from Stuart. She then pulls out her recorder. "Heroes log 70. I'm about to once again run tests on the Rubbor sample. This is test number six. Oddly enough the sample has not responded to anything yet and the data on Rubbor hasn't helped much or told me how Stuart created him. I'm currently about to try my chemicals on the sample and hope for some sort of response." She puts her goggles on and dumps the chemicals on the sample. The sample soaks up the chemicals much to Lisa's delight. However it didn't last long because the chemicals exploded launching Lisa into the wall. Lisa pulls out her recorder. "Test six is a failure." She looks up and sees her siblings looking down at her. "Still no luck Lisa?" Lori asked as she helped her up. "You can say that." Lisa sighed. "I'm using Professor Stuart's methods similar how he created Rubbor. But nothing's working." "Maybe you're doing it wrong?" Lynn said. Lisa tilted her head. "Like what?" She asked. "I don't know." Lynn admitted. "Maybe there's something you're missing." Lisa thinks about and looks over the info from Stuart's notes but sighed. "No. I've tried everything that he did." Lisa said. "My chemicals aren't working and it didn't respond to anything else." "What about the meteorite?" Leni suggests. "Have you tried that?" Everyone looks at her with wide eyes. "What?" "The meteorite." Lisa gasped. "I completely forgot about it!" She runs over to a chest and opens it to reveal the meteorite. "The meteorite might be able to get a response from the Rubbor sample and allow us to create our Rubbor. Quicky everyone we must get the meteorite hooked up to my matter inducer which in theory should cause the sample to take shape with help from the meteorite." "What do you want us to do?" Lincoln aksed. "I need you all lift the meteorite So Lynn can hook it up the sample." Lisa explained. Lincoln, Lori, Lana (in gorilla form), Luna and Luan all carried the meteorite to the lab. Then Lynn sticks some nails in the meteorite. "Let's hope this works." Lisa said and placed the clamps connecting to the meteorite. Then Lisa walks up to the switch and turns it on. The machine starts up and the sample starts to move around. Lisa then lets out a maniacal laugh. "Really?" Lori said. "Sorry. Can't help it sometimes." Lisa said as she watched the sample. "But it's working. It's working." Suddenly the machine begins to shut down. "No. No no no no no! We're running out of power!" "I'm on it sis!" Luna shouts before electrifying both her hands and touching the machine. The machine then powers back up again but with even more power. "Yes! Yes!" Lisa shouted and then saw the sample start to move again. "It's working! It's alive! Alive!" The machine begins to spark. "Uh oh." "It's gonna blow!" Lynn shouts. Soothsayer then appears in front of them and slams his staff down creating a barrier. "Stay behind me Louds!" Soothsayer shouts. "Luna! Get behind me!" "Can't dude! Gotta keep this going!" Luna pants. "Luna it's not worth it in the name of science!" Lisa shouted. "No! If this will help take down Rubbor than I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make sure this happens!" Luna shouted. Suddenly the machine explodes sending Luna flying back but before she makes any impact, Lori quickly runs out and grabs her out of the air before taking her behind the barrier. "Lisa, is she ok?" Lori asks. Lisa looks her over and doesn't see any severe injuries. "She appears fine." Lisa answered. "However she has a small gash on her cheek that will scar." "Then she can join the club." Lana said as she and Lincoln hi-fived. "I think the danger has passed." Soothsayer said as he lowered the barrier. "Is everyone ok?" "I'm fine." said Lola. "Same here." Luan said. "I need to see if the sample is alive." said Lisa and runs towards the table and looks at the sample and it was still not moving. "Dang it!" "Great. Now what?" Lincoln asked. "I'm not sure." Lisa answered. Suddenly the sample begins to crawl away. "Dear God! It moved!" "No way!" Luna said as she walked towards the table. "It's alive! It's alive!" Lisa shouted. It falls off the table and head towards the rubble of the machine. They then hear growling coming from inside the rubble. Mr. Cuddles then comes running into the lab. "I heard an explosion! What happened?" He asked. "Not to worry my friend." Soothsayer assures him. "Lisa's machine just blew up. But we have a different situation." They all stare at the rubble when a shadow starts to rise up as the sample took form. The Louds watched as the shadow grew two arms and legs followed by two legs and a tail. They then hear crazy laughter. "Oh crap!" Lincoln shouts. "That thing sounds big!" They see the shadow start to move. "It's coming our way!" Lori said. "Lisa I thought you said it would be good!" "Even geniuses make mistakes sometimes!" Lisa argues. "Brace yourselves everyone!" They all take fighting stances as the shadow approaches them. However as the shadow got closer it got smaller. A few seconds later, a small pink creature that looked similar to Rubbor but with out the horns or blades walked. He had a round pink head and an all pink body with a short pink tail. "Whoa. Lisa did it." Lola said. "She made a Rubbor. But i thought he'd be taller." "Well it was a small sample." Lisa pointed out. "If I were to guess, he's about Lily's height." Lily walks towards the tiny creature who quickly backs away in fright. "Why is it scared?" Leni asked. "Just a minute ago it was laughing." "Perhaps it's frightened." Lisa stated. "Kind of like a pet?" Lynn asked. "More like an infant." Lisa replied. "Indeed. Everything is new to it so it's definitely feeling different emotions." Soothsayer said. "Like an infant." Mr. Cuddles said. "Trust me, I've seen this before." "Before or after you turned evil?" Lincoln asked. "Before I turned evil." Me. Cuddles stated. "We need to make sure this thing doesn't leave the base." Lori said. "I don't think that's going to be a problem." Lynn said. "It looks terrified of his own shadow." The group looks at the small pink blob and saw he was still cowering. "What should we do about him?" Lana asks. "I don't want him to be scared especially if he's staying here." "Fair enough." Lori said. "Maybe we should calm him down." She slowly approaches the mini Rubbor who lets out a yipe and dashes between her legs. "Whoa!" The small blob tries to run towards the exit but stops when he sees Lincoln and Lynn. He runs in another direction but stops when he gets close to the twins where he makes a u-turn and runs towards the exit again where he's suddenly grabbed by Luna. "Whoa there little dude!" Luna said as the small blob squirmed in her arms. "Calm down. Nobody's gonna hurt ya." The mini Rubbor stops squirming and turns his head to face her. When he sees her, his eyes grow wide and his eyes shine as he stared at her. However Luna was a little uncomfortable. "Man, this is so weird. I look at him and I just see Rubbor. His eyes, his face, everything. Maybe this was a bad idea." "But he's so cute." Leni cooed. "Until he grows into a giant monster!" Lynn said. "Well that's not going to happen since the sample I gotten from Rubbor was small." Lisa explained. "It won't grow up." "Are you sure?" Lincoln asks. "This thing could still get bigger. We don't know everything about him." "Gotta agree with Lincoln on this one." Lynn said with Luan, Lana and Lola voicing their agreement. "Heck he could turn on us." Lola said. "He could betray us and reunite with his other half." said Luan, "While those are possibilities, we don't know that for sure." Soothsayer pointed out. "If we play our cards right he could prove to be a powerful ally." "Yeah but he's so small." Lana pointed out. "How can he fight Rubbor at that size?" "We fought villains bigger and stronger then us." Lynn said. "This thing couldn't even handle Lily." "I'll figure something out." Lisa said. "But perhaps we should name him. Luna, since he seems to like you the most, why don't you name him." "I'll name him Petty." said Luna. "Petty?" Lori asked. "In memory of Tom Petty." Luna answered, "Ok I guess." Lori said. "Petty it is. So now what do we do now?" "I suggest you go home." Soothsayer answered. "I suggest you kids go home. I believe you all have school tomorrow. Mr. Cuddles and I will keep an eye on Petty." "Alright thanks guys." Lori said. "See you soon little dude." Luna said. Luna places Petty on the ground and makes her way out of the base along with her siblings leaving Soothsayer and Mr. Cuddles alone with Petty. "So what should we do with him?" Mr. Cuddles asked as he stared at Petty. "I'm not sure." Soothsayer answered. He then hears Petty's stomach growl. "Perhaps we should feed him." "Agreed." Mr. Cuddles said. Inside Vanzilla, the Louds rode in silence as they processed what happened. Lisa's experiment had worked and they made their own Rubbor. But Luna was silent for a different reason. "Dudes, I don't know how i feel about Petty." Luna confessed. "I know that i seemed ok when I was holding him but every time I see him, i can't help see that monster that has tried to kill me." Everyone looks at her with confusion. "But Luna, you were all for the idea when Lisa suggested it." Luan pointed out. "I know but I keep seeing Rubbor." Luna said. "What if he grows up to a Rubbor two." "Don't you mean Rubbor Jr." Lana corrected Luna. "Does it matter?" Luna groaned. "I've seen firsthand what Rubbor can do. He threw me around like I was nothing when we first fought, he smacked us around like we twigs, damn near killed Lincoln and me in one day. Hell we barely beat him last time." "I know it's rough Luna." Lori admitted after a few seconds of silence. "But, you gotta think of it like this: Rubbor was made to be pure evil. A monster made specifically to destroy us. But that's where Petty is different. He currently has a clean slate and we can teach him right from wrong. Will it take time? Yeah. But at the end of the day, it'll be worth it." "If you say so. I'll give it a try." Luna sighed. "That's the spirit." Lori smiled at her second in command. The next day, after school let out, the Louds along with the pets, Sam and Clyde headed off to the base. "So you were successful in creating a Rubbor clone?" Sam asked and Luna nodded. "Yeah. He's a small dude and we call him Petty." Luna said. "You named him him after Tom Petty? Nice." said Sam. "So you're going to teach him how to be good?" Clyde asked. "Think of him as our verison of Majin Buu minus the whole planet destroying power." Lincoln explained. "Could Rubbor destroy a planet?" Cliff asked from Sam's lap. "Nah. He's powerful but not that powerful." Luna answered. "Shame Bobby and Ronnie Anne couldn't come." "Well they'll been working at the bodega non stop." Lori said. "That might explain how Ronnie Anne is tired. She fell alseep while were playing dance battle." Lincoln said. "Seriously?" Luan asked and Lincoln nodded. "Yeah. I wondered why I beat her so good." Lincoln said before looking out the window to see the base. "Alright we're here." Lori announced before turning off Vanzilla. "Everybody out." Everyone exited the van and walk to base where they see Mr. Cuddles sitting in the doorway. "Hello kids." Mr. Cuddles greeted with a yawn. "Hey Mr. Cuddles." Lynn greeted back. "Why you so tired?" Mr. Cuddles lets out another yawn. "Soothsayer and I were up all night." The teddy bear answered. "There's something you need to see." The kids and animals exchange glances and follow the bear into the base towards the dining area where they see the table filling with mountains of food and in the center was Petty scarfing down food but also looked noticeably bigger. "Whoa!" Lana exclaimed. "He got bigger last night. Where's Soothsayer?" "Yo Soothsayer where are you dude?!" Luna shouted. Then Soothsayer exits the kitchen area and pants. "You rang Luna?" Soothsayer asked. "What's going on around here?" Luna asked. "Petty was hungry so I fed him." Soothsayer said. "So you literally gave him a Vegas style all you can eat buffet?!" Lori asked. "More like i took food from the food dimension." Soothsayer said as he watched Petty stick a drumstick into his mouth and pulled out only the bone. "While he has gotten bigger, it's not by much. He's about the height of the twins." Petty then put a pizza on his finger and spun it around while biting it as it spun until there was nothing left. "He has quite the appetite." "I say it's reminds me of the time where Ronnie Anne drank that serum and became Ronzilla she had quite the appetite too." said Lincoln. "Same with Goku." said Clyde. "Yeah him too." said Lincoln. They watched as Petty tossed three muffins into the air and caught them in his mouth before swallowing all three at once. "So is this all he's been doing?" Luna asked and Mr. Cuddles nodded. "He won't stop." The bear said. "But we decided to run a diagnostic on Petty last night and we found something interesting." "He's a bottomless pit?" Lucy asked. "Well there's that." Mr. Cuddles said. "We had Martha run the diagnostic because we were worried about any side effects from the meteorite." Soothsayer said. "While everything seemed fine at first glance, Martha discovered something. Martha, if you would." "Of course Soothsayer." Martha responded. "While analyzing Petty's DNA we discovered something." A DNA chart appears on the monitors. "We were able to get the DNA of Rubbor from the Dungeon's power nullifier system. When compared, we discovered that Petty didn't have the full Rubbor DNA. In fact with Petty's DNA, there was traces of human DNA mixed with the Rubbor DNA." "Who does the DNA belongs to?" Lori asked. Soothsayer and Mr. Cuddles look at each other before looking at the Louds. Without saying anything, Soothsayer pulls an envelope from his robe and hands it to Luna. Confused, she opens the envelope to see a card that had a picture of a baby on it and 'Congratulations! It's a boy!' as well. As soon as she read it, Luna's widen and looks at the two in shock. "Is it too late for the baby shower?" Mr. Cuddles asks. "Wait Petty has my DNA!?" Luna shouted. "But I'm in high school!" "Well at least you didn't get pregnant in high school." Mr. Cuddles said. "Not helping!" Sam glared at the teddy bear. "Sorry." Mr. Cuddles says. "But yeah Luna, Petty has your DNA. Martha believes that when you gave the machine an extra boost of power, the machine extracted some of your DNA and added it to Petty's DNA." Luna stared at Mr. Cuddles in shock before turning around and heading outside. She leans onto a crate and sighs. "You ok kid?" Luna looks up and sees Walt landing on the crate. "No, I didn't except to happen to me. I know that without me Petty wouldn't be alive but what am I suppose to do Walt?" Luna asked. "Well it's too late now, but you can still make it work kiddo." said Walt. "How? How can I make this work Walt?" Luna cried. "I'm no mother. I don't know the first thing about being a mother and why is it that it has to be mother huh? Why is it that I'm a mother at fifteen? I can't be a mother. I'm no good at it." Walt sighs and flies over and lands on her shoulder. "You say you don't know anything about being a mother and you're right." Walt told her. "But you know what it takes to take care of someone. If you don't believe me, look at your six youngest siblings. You helped take care of them and you're still helping to take care of Lily. Luna, you can handle this. I know it, your siblings know it, the other pets know it and Sam knows it. Besides, it isn't like you'll be alone in this." "You're right Walt. I'll give it a shot. Thanks." said Luna. "Don't mention it." Walt said. Luna then begins to walk back to the base with Walt on her shoulder where she sees everyone watching Petty continue to scarf down food. "This is starting to get unsettling." Luna said catching everyone by surprise. "The way he's eating is kinda creeping me out a little." "Agreed." Lori said. "Maybe try telling him to stop." "I'll give it a try." Luna said before approaching Petty. "Hey little guy. Maybe ease up a little." Petty said some gibberish but nobody understood. "Wait, can he not speak?" "It's more like he doesn't know any words to speak." Soothsayer answered. "Perhaps it's time to teach him." "I guess so." Sam said. "Ok. So what's a simple word we can teach him?" Lola asked. Lily crawled up to Petty who looked at her now a curious look on his face. He tilted his head to the side as Lily raised her hand to wave. Petty looked at his own hand before doing the same thing. Lily let out a giggle before crawling closer to Petty who backed up a little. Lily stopped crawling and raised her hand again. "Hi." Lily said. Petty tilted his head again and raised his hand. "H-h-hi." Petty said to everyone's surprise. "Hi. Hi. Hi." He then smiles and giggles a little. "Hi! Hi! Hi!" "His first words!" said Leni. "Maybe we should teach him some more words?" Luan suggested. "Well he knows how to say hi." Lori said. "Let's teach him how to say bye." "Petty can you say bye?" Sam said. "Or anything really?" "Sam be patient." Lori said. "Petty can you say bye." "Hi." Petty said. Lori shook her head. "No Petty. Say bye." Lori repeated. "Hi." Petty said. "No Petty say bye bye." Lori said. "You're wasting your time eldest sister." Lisa said. "Let me try." Luna suggested. She walks up and crouched down in front of Petty. "Say bye." "Hi." Petty said. Luna shakes her head. "Repeat after me." Luna said. "Bye." "B-b-bye." Petty said. "Bye. Bye. Bye." "Great job little dude!" Luna said. "Don't you mean son?" Me. Cuddles corrected. "I wouldn't go that far." Luna said awkwardly. "I mean he hasn't even called me mama so am I really his mother dudes?" However, Petty was listening to what she was saying and one word caught his attention. "M-m-mama." Petty said. "Mama. Mama." "Did he just say mama?" Luan asked. "I heard it too." said Lincoln, "Dang it." Luna said. "But he's not necessarily calling me mama right?" "She does have a point." Lisa said. "Perhaps we should introduce ourselves to Petty that way he knows who we are because it appears that he's a fast learner." "Good idea." Lori said. "Petty, I'm Lori these are my sisters and my brother." L-L-Lori." Petty said. "Lori. Lori." Lori smiled and stepped aside to allow someone else to step up. Lynn then walks. "I'm Lynn." Lynn said. "Ly-nn. Lynn." Petty said. "Lynn. Lynn. Lynn." "Ok that's enough of that." said Lynn. "My name is Luan." Luan greeted. "Lu-an. Luan." Petty says. "Luan. Luan." "That's it." Luan said. She steps back and Leni takes her spot. "I'm Leni." Leni said. "Le-ni. Leni." Petty repeated. "My name is Lola." Lola introduced. "Lo-la Lola." Petty said. "That's it!" Lola exclaimed. And I'm Lana." Lana greeted. "La-na. Lana." Petty said but then looked at the twins with confusion. "Um, why is he staring at us?" Lola asked. "He's probably trying to figure out why you two look alike." Clyde answered. "Oh. We're twins." Lana told Petty. "That's why we look alike." Petty still looked confused. "Tw-ins." Petty said. "Twins." "There you go." The twins say in unison. Lisa then stepped up. "I am Lisa." Lisa introduced as Lily waddles over. "As this is Lily." "Li-sa. Lisa." Petty said. "Li-ly. Lily." "Perfect." Lisa said. "Hey Petty, I'm Lincoln." Lincoln greeted. "Lin-coln." Petty said. "Lincoln." "Lot gonna lie. I thought he would have trouble with my name." Lincoln admitted. Lucy then appears behind Petty but much to her surprise he doesn't react but just looks at her curiously. "I'm Lucy." Lucy introduced. "Lu-cy. Lucy." Petty said. "Sigh. He got it." Lucy said. Luna goes to step up but Sam stops her. "Maybe you should go last Moon." Sam said. "Ok sure thing Sam." Luna agreed. Sam walks up to Petty. "Petty, my name is Sam." Sam introduced. "Sam." Petty said. "Sam." He then looks at her surprised. "I think he's surprised how short your name is." Lincoln said. "Same here." Sam said. "But he's so cute. Clyde! Your up dude!" "Hey Petty I'm Clyde." Clyde greeted. "Cl-yde." Petty said. "Clyde." "Ok. My turn." Luna said before taking a deep breath. "Alright. Name's Luna." However Petty doesn't respond but just stares at her. "Um, it's Luna dude. How come he's not responding?" "Petty don't you want say hi to Luna?" Sam asked but Petty just stares at the two. "What gives?" Luan asked. "Maybe he doesn't like Luna." Charles said. "No way." Geo scoffed. "He was fine around her yesterday." "Maybe it's something different?" Geo said. "Like what he forgets the person who brought him into this world." Cliff said. "Wasn't that Lisa and Rubbor?" Leni points out. Lisa shakes her head. "No. My machine is the one who revived the sample and turned it into Petty but Luna is the reason Petty is with us." Lisa explained. "But this is puzzling on why he isn't saying Luna's name." "Why not try again?" Lincoln suggested. "It's a possibility, but we can give it a try." Lisa said. "You want to do this Luna?" Sam asked, "Yeah. Sure." Luna said. She looks down at Petty again and bends down. "My name is Luna." Petty looks up at her and smiles. "Lu-na." Petty said but before Luna could congratulate him, he said something else. "Mama." He then hugs her leg. "Yeah he imprinted on you." Lynn said before laughing along with Lincoln and Luan before everyone joins in. "I love irony." "Lisa let's give the machine thing a try." Luna said with a deadpan look on her face. "Well if what Martha said is true then Petty is technically Luna's child so to speak." Lisa said. "But there isn't much I can do to fix that. If I were to take out Luna's DNA, we risk turning Petty into another Rubbor and that's the last thing we want. So as of right now, we are now aunts and Lincoln is an uncle." "Great." Luna groaned. She then hears Petty's stomach growl followed by him releasing her leg and going back to the table to continue scarfing down food. "And just like that, he's eating again." "Perhaps we need a break from Petty." Soothsayer said. "How about some training and harden your skills. I see Ronnie Anne isn't here so would anyone object if I oversee the training?" "Sounds like good idea. I need to get my mind off of this." Luna said as she walked to the training yard. "Let's get pumped." Lynn said. The Louds and pets head outside while Sam and Clyde watch the monitors. Nearby Petty put a whole watermelon into his mouth and swallowed before eating several corn dogs and spitting out the sticks. Outside, Soothsayer was giving the Louds training instructions. "All of you will pair up and spar." Soothsayer said. "However since there is an odd number, one of you can go practice with your powers. Every ten minutes you will rotate partners and power practice. Does that sound fair?" "Yes!" The Louds nodded. "You girls can spar first." Lincoln said. "I'm going to see if I can form fire weapons like Irate did." He then walks to the clearing. After he walks off the girls start to pair off when Luna grabs Lynn. "Mind sparring with me?" Luna asked. "I need to work some stuff out and you're the best choice." "You pick the right sister for the job Luna." Lynn said. "Alright let's spar!" Inside the base, Petty finished a plate of pasta before inhaling a bag of peanuts. As he's about to dig into one of the pies, he hears something happening outside. Curious, he grabs his pie and heads to the door to see the Louds sparring with each other. He quickly eats his pie and sits down to watch in the doorway. He watched as Lori ducked a kick from Luan, Leni sidestep a punch from Lola, and Luna block a punch from Lynn. Each move the Louds made, his eyes got wider and Petty got more excited. He stood up and turned his attention to Luna who took a boxing stance. Petty curious, took the same stance. Luna threw a left jab, Petty copied. Luna threw a right hook, Petty did the same. When Luna blocked a kick from Lynn, Petty did the same movement. Every move Luna made, Petty copied which didn't go unnoticed by Soothsayer who was watching the sparring. Curious, he decided to step up to Luna and Lynn. "Why don't you try that double spin strike you've been working on Luna." Soothsayer suggested. "Sure." Luna said. She then started to spin around with a hand and foot out in an attempt to hit Lynn with both but Lynn jumped out of the way. Soothsayer turned back to Petty and saw him try to copy the move. With a smile Soothsayer stopped the sparring. "That's enough." Soothsayer said. "It seems we have an audience." The girls and Lincoln turn to him confused until he points at the doorway where they see Petty watching them. "He was copying Luna's movements. I think fighting interests him." Luna doesn't respond and approaches Petty who looks at her nervous. Luna then holds out a hand that Petty takes. She then leads him out to the training area where they stop walking. Luna then stands next to him. "Put your hands up like this." Luna said as she put her fists up by her face. Petty looks at her hands before doing the same. "Good. Now move your right foot forward a little like this." Luna moves her foot a little and Petty looka at it before doing the same. "Now copy me. Ok?" Petty nods and Luna throws two punches and delivers a roundhouse kick in the air. Petty copies Luna's moves again. "I guess you can call him a copycat." Luan chuckled. "Well I guess Petty wants to learn." Lincoln said before turning to the readers. "Time for a montage." (Cue Son of Man by Phil Collins imagine its playing in the background) Over the next few days, the Louds trained Petty in combat as well as his mental capacity. Lynn would show Petty how to lift the truck containers to help improve his strength. While Petty wasn't as strong as Rubbor, he did have crazy strength that almost rivaled Lynn's. He would then work on using his rubber body to his advantage when training with the twins. When Lana would punch him as a gorilla, Petty's head would stretch backwards and then ricochet back at her with a headbutt much to the twin's approval. Then Luan would teach Petty on who to fight and who to not fight, Petty looks at some photos with Hydro, Rampage, Carl Casagrande, Becky, Johnny Speed and Flip. Petty points at Becky's photo and Luan shook her head, then points at Hydro's photo and Luan nods in approval. Then Petty point at a picture of Flip, Luan thinks about it and shrugs it off. Lucy is teaching Petty how to write, but use simple sentences, but when Lucy looks in Petty's book she just sees scribbles. Later Lisa shows Petty some cards with words. Everytime Petty said a word right, he got a cookie. She would then show a picture of what the word is and have Petty guess what it was. Petty says the right word and Lisa nods. Lori then instructs Petty to take down some bank robbers, but she is using some dummies she found in an old train car. Petty would then run off and run back with a old car and smash the dummies with it causing Lori to facepalm. As the training progressed, the Louds noticed that Petty was getting bigger. By the third day of training, he was standing at six foot four. Towering over even Soothsayer. But Petty improved. His strength almost matched Lynn's as he lifted two containers off the ground with ease. Lynn nodded in approval, Lincoln even sees Petty taking down some evil dummies without hurting the dummies dressed like civilians and Lincoln gives Petty a high five, which he taught Petty how to do that. He even improved in simple writing which Lucy gives a thumbs up. Petty then finished up the training by lifting up the container with everyone standing on it. "Alright Petty!" Lincoln shouts. "You can put us down now." Petty nods and places the container back on the ground allowing everyone to climb down. "It's amazing how fast he learned all this." "Well it might have something to do with Rubbor's programming when he was created." Lisa theorized. "Rubbor was made to eliminate us which means the need to program him to fight. With Petty, we're just jumpstarting that programming in his genes. But there is still much more to teach him. While he won't be as strong as Rubbor, we can make him more skilled." "Who Rubbor?" Everyone looks to see Petty with a confused look on his face. "Who Rubbor? He important?" "Well he's this giant pink monster that's really powerful." Lynn explained. "Good or bad?" Petty asked. Everyone hesitates before answering. Luna goes to answer but Soothsayer puts a hand on her shoulder. "Careful how you answer." Soothsayer said. "Well here's the thing little dude." said Luna. "I knew him before anyone else did." Luna sighed. "You did?" Petty asked. "Yeah." Luna said before turning to Clyde. "Pull up Rubbor's file. Clyde hesitates before pulling up the file on Rubbor. Once the file Petty stares at it. Mainly the picture. "Rubbor look like Petty." Petty said. "But he good or bad?" Luna stands next to him and sighs. "Rubbor has tried to destroy me and my sibs a few times." Luna told him. "Two of those times were on the same day. But when I said I knew him before everyone else, i ment that I fought before myself. He practically decimated me." "So bad." Petty said. He looks down at Luna. "Me bad or me good? Me want to be good not bad." "You don't have to be bad, you can be good." Luna said, "Me want to be good." Petty said. "Me want to be hero. Mama help?" Luna sighs and places a hand on one of Petty's broad shoulders. "Of course I'll help." Luna says. "We all will." Before Petty can say anything, Mr. Cuddles calls in from the monitor. "Hey guys! You got a call from a Warden Brock. He says that he needs to see Amplifier at the prison." Mr. Cuddles calls. "He said something about a prisoner wanting to talk to her." "Tell him I'm on my way." Luna said. "You want one of us to go with you?" Lori asks. "We aren't necessarily liked by the population in there." "Nah sis. I got this." Luna said before suiting up. "I'll be back." When Amplifier arrived at the prison, she sees the Warden waiting for her outside. "Glad you made it Amplifier." Brock said. "Is he in his cell?" Amplifier asked. "Sure as hell can't let him out." Brock answered. "Usually we don't do these types of things but he was persistent." "Take me to him." Amplifier growled. Warden Brock and Amplifier both walked through the regular prison wing until they reached the Meta wing. Amplifier looked at Hydro's cell and sees that he was badly beaten. "What happened to Chandler?" She asked. "He got a visitor and well beated the crap out of him." Brock explained. "Damn." Amplifier said. "That's what we said." Brock said. "Firecracker will like to hear that." Amplifier said. They continued walking when they pass Jax's cell that she sees is empty. "Where's Jax?" "Oh he's in solitary for a few days." Brock answered. "Some prisoners weren't very happy that he didn't kill the L-Crew and decided to show him how upset they were. I've never seen so many injuries." "They beat Jax that bad?" Amplifier asked shocked. "Oh no. Jax only suffered a black eye and a small stab wound." Brock assured her. "His attackers weren't so lucky." "So Jax is strong even without his powers? Interesting." Amplifier said. "It was like watching a brutal action scene." Brock said. They continued through the wing until they reach a cell with glass instead of bars. "This is it?" Amplifier asked. "Yeah. Please note we took some extra security measures after he broke out last time." Brock said. He opens the cell and Amplifier cautiously steps in where she sees the criminal that wanted to see her. "Rubbor." Amplifier growled. Rubbor looked up at her with a sadistic smile. He tried to move towards her but couldn't because he was chained to the wall. Amplifier couldn't help but smirk at the sight. "I like the chains. They're a good look for you. So you join a chain gang or something?" "And here I thought the other pest was the one with the jokes." Rubbor growled. "I'm surprised you showed my playmate. Didn't think you would." "Well I heard you want to talk to me." Amplifier said. "I did." Rubbor growled. "I remember that a piece of me fell off during our last battle. I can feel it alive. You had something to do with that didn't you?" "So what if I did?" Amplifier argued. "We brought him back to life and now he's called Petty. And don't get your hopes up because he's not evil like you." However, much to her surprise, Rubbor started laughing. "What's so funny dude?" "That is literally a part of me. I was created to destroy you and your siblings. The little me will do the same." Rubbor said. "Wrong." Amplifier said. "Oh? And how are you going to keep him from doing that?" Rubbor mocked. "Show him what love is? Show it what it means to be good? Face it Amplifier, he will crush you. And if he doesn't I will." Petty's Nothing like you! He doesn't want to be like you! He wants to be good, you hear me?!" Amplifier shouted. "I think you just want to hear yourself talk. But mark my words the day will come and mini me will kill you." Rubbor said. "If pigs fly and hell freezes on the same day. That'll never happen." Amplifier said and walked away. "Hey Amplifier." Amplifier looked and sees Hydro talking to her. "Just a warning that Petty thing will kill you. Like how I killed my dad." Hydro warned her. "No, he's gonna be better than that tub of lard." Amplifier said and walked out of the prison. Once she's out of the prison, Amplifier lets out a scream. "Man, someone is angry." Amplifier turns and sees Speed Queen leaning on a tree. "So how did the meeting go?" "Fine." Amplifier growled. "Lori, I'm making a promise right here, right now. No matter what, I'm going to make sure Petty never turns out like Rubbor no matter what it takes." "Good to hear little sister." Speed Queen said as she patted Amplifier on the back. "Petty I promise, I'll make sure that you don't fall to Rubbor's influence no matter what." Amplifier said. In a house in a different part of town, Replicate paced back and forth while Alice hooked up the hard drive to her laptop. "Are you almost done?" Replicate asked irritably. "This hard drive is really old, it takes awhile to load." Alice said. "And besides it holds the clues to the attack." "Well how much longer?" Replicate asked. "It's uploaded." Alice said and Replicate dashes towards the laptop, only to be disappointed. "There's only one name on here?" "Tetherby must've erased all the names that were involved in whatever they when my team attacked." Replicate said. "One thing can be said about William Tetherby is that he knew how to tie up loose ends and cover his tracks. But this name is the only one on here which means Terherby took out all the others and erased the names after they were taken out. What's the name on there?" Alice leans forward and looks at the name. "Kevin Johnson." Alice said. "That name mean anything to you?" "Yeah." Replicate growls. "He's a scientist that works for Tetherby. He once hired the L-Crew to escort a truck to New York City. Wonder why he's still around?" "Maybe he's loyal to the Tetherby family?" Alice theorized. "Hmm, it's a logical guess." Replicate said. "So what do we do now?" Alice asked. "Simple." Replicate replied. "We go pay Johnson a little visit." Category:Https://annoying-villagers.fandom.com/wiki/Herobrine Chris Category:Papyrus Enraged:iconsaysplz:SANS STOP PLAUGING MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL MUSIC! Category:Books